Angels and Ministers of Grace transcript
Angels and Ministers of Grace Hey, girl. Where you going? Woman (in distance): I told you, hurry up! (man speaks indistinctly) Taylor. What brings you back? My brother's funeral's tomorrow. I got just what you need. A little bit of down, and a whole lot of up. ♪ ♪ Why don't you come inside? Maybe next time. (low snarling) (panting, trembling) (whooshing) (electrical buzzing) (trembling breath) (electrical crackling) (gasping) (yells) (Taylor screaming, gasping) (deep roaring) No! (crackling) (indistinct radio transmission) (indistinct chatter nearby) Officer 1: What kind of drug does that? Officer 2: Not one you give yourself. Officer 1: Mm. Looks like she was beaten to death. (low crackling) (gasps) Ambulance! Now! Ambulance! Constantine: You haven't moved since I left. Did you get cilantro? I got tannis root, adder's tongue and catnip, so no. Scry map's still dry. You getting anything off that radio? I'm scanning for weird, but coming up empty. What's this? Leave it, John. She wants to be alone. Does she, now? (door creaks) (wind chimes tinkling) Ariadne's thread. Well, at least you took precautions. She used it to save Theseus from the labyrinth. And then he abandoned her. Heroes are usually jerks at heart. He left her on the island? Yeah, but she made out all right in the end, didn't she? Bagged herself a god. Dionysus. All that adventure started from one thin bit of thread. (smacks lips) (laughs) How many of these rooms have you seen? Just this one. It never changes. (sighs) It's like a good song on repeat. Come here to escape your visions? You might've gone too far too fast back in New York. Hell of a hangover comes with magic, even if you're born to it. But the best cure for that hangover is another drink. So buck up, soldier, come out of your tent, because there's a war on, in case you forgot. I don't think I'm ready. Nobody's ever ready, not for what we do. But this is the labyrinth we chose to walk. Innit? (door closes, Constantine sighs) Hopefully, I've got our psychic out of sensory deprivation. She needs her rest. Oh, sure, yeah, well, why don't we all just take a bloody holiday, eh? Manny: Don't even think about it. (groans) Oh, I forgot... Angels, they can't read sarcasm. I can read it, I just don't have patience for it. The Brujeria is amassing power, John. Oh, have you come with some news for me, then? Because you're the all-knowing, all-seeing agent of the Almighty, and yet it seems to me that I'm the one that's always giving you the information. St. Catherine's Hospital. A woman named Taylor will be brought in with what looks like an overdose. Are you actually giving me a case? Or maybe, just maybe, this is another form of manipulation dressed up as angelic guidance. Why don't I verify that with the scry map. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (groaning) Of course! Angels aren't against pandering bloody theatrics! How the bloody hell is that going to help us, eh? The scry map is a crutch. What's going on out there is pervasive. Invunche, Brujeria, the Serpent himself? We're off the map now, John. You need to read the signs around you. Use your instincts, Zed's visions. Stay vigilant. (whooshing) How the hell did I get over here? Manny. I hate being used. Do us a favor, mate. Reel Zed in, will you? It's time she got back in the field. Oh, and, um, grab your biggest screwdriver. For what? Constantine: Nurse! Nurse, we need some help here. My mate's gone and fallen on his bloody screwdriver. Got himself all screwed up. Yes, some mate. Sir, please have a seat. This hurts like a bitch. You should've just killed me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop your whining. This is your best plan? Best is the enemy of good, luv. This, this is a good plan. Nurse: Here we go. All right, let's get you up here. (groaning) Thank you. Okay. (Chas groaning) (groaning continues) Black veins. That's her. We need to get closer. (Chas chuckles) Of course you do. (sighs) (screaming) She's stable. Go ahead. (indistinct conversations) Nurse 2: All right, take her into two. (monitor beeping rhythmically) (both gasp) (gasps) Oh, oh, hey. That looked like a barrel of bloody laughs. Are you all right? I was just... There was, there was a light. It was white hot, and it-it came from above. It-it hurt really bad. It was like it was trying to kill me. (beeping rapidly) Doctor: Code blue! Here, stand back, stand back. Move out of the way. Look at me. She's coding! We need a crash cart! Focus on me. All right, her pressure's dropping. There's no way that's an overdose. Look at the veins. No man-made drug could do that. No, no, no, no. Come on, come on. Doctor: Give her an epi. Nurse: One milligram of epi. Come on, come on, come on. Where's respiratory? (indistinct announcements over P.A.) (gasps) Zed, what's wrong? Hey, we need some help here. Whoa, whoa. We need some help! She's having a seizure! Zed. Zed. We need some help over here now! (gasping) (mechanical whirring) Technician (over speaker): Please keep your head still, ma'am. (loud, rhythmic thumping) Chas (muffled): How is she? Zed, how is she? John? (clearly): John! Yeah? Oh, she's fine, she's fine, yeah. That, uh, vision just threw her for a loop is all. E.R. doc's looking for a medical malady, not a psychic gift, so he's not gonna find anything. On the other hand, Manny, he's pointed us straight at that Taylor bird. Black veins, huh? I've never seen that before. I need a closer look at the body. Yeah, she's probably in the morgue by now. (grunts) Yeah, that's a good idea. Stay here, they're likely to experiment on you in the name of science. Oh, like you did? That was in the name of magic. Put your pants on. Man: Linda! Linda: Mr. Morris. You're not due for another skin graft for two more weeks. So why are you here? Bar fight. Might've knocked the skin off my face, but you should see the other guy. Wait, I don't want to waste my time talking to some nurse. Where's Doc Galen? Linda: Come on. These procedures are delicate. You shouldn't even be drinking, let alone getting into a bar fight. Just go get the doc. I don't have time for one of your lectures. (clears throat) Constantine: Smooth, mate. Real smooth. Let's go. (footsteps approaching) (clears throat) Who are you? I'm Detective Constantine. This is Officer Chandler. We need to take a look at the homicide victim. I don't work down here. Go ahead. Good a place as any, I suppose, to get tanked up. Let's get this spell done before someone comes in, eh? Close your eyes. De Cruinne-ce agus Akasha seall me do solas... Wow. I told you to close your eyes. You could've burned your bloody corneas. It's like she was... pure darkness. A human body, even a dead one, should show a vital spark. Elan vital. But Taylor, here, she's giving the reverse impression. What did this to her? A demon? It's not an entity. It's dark matter. I'd almost rather a garden-variety demon. Look, do us a favor. Go back to the Mill House. Have a look through Jasper's archives. He did a lot of research on the matter. You'll check on Zed, right? Oh, I need to suss out what kind of dark matter this is, whether it came in on the back of this bird and where it's lurking now. John! Go see Zed first! Woman (over P.A. system): Dr. Bertoli to CICU. Repeat, Dr. Bertoli to CICU. Gonna make a run for it? How'd you know? You're Zed Martin, right? Yeah. Doctor...? Galen. Galen. I'm the E.R. workhorse. I've got the results of your scans here. Constantine: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Doc. I'll... I'll come back later. No. I want you to stay. Are you two...? Colleagues. Friends. (sighs) I spoke with the radiologist on call and what your scans show is there's a small mass on your temporal lobe. A tumor. Galen: Well, we can't be sure of that yet. We won't know what we're dealing with until we can do a biopsy. Is this your first seizure? Look here. Yeah. I almost passed out a couple of weeks ago. Do you have headaches? Migraines. They're getting more intense. And I also have visions. Galen: Well, that's not surprising, given the location of the mass. Pressure on the ventral temporal lobe can cause visual hallucinations. Constantine: It ain't a tumor that's causing her visions, mate. She-she's been having them a long time, trust me. Well, she might have had this mass for a long time, if it's a slow grower. Look, Ms. Martin... It may be nothing. But we'll find out for certain and then go from there, okay? Mm-hmm. (sniffles) Galen: Uh, I'll let you two talk. You just have the nurse page me when you're ready. A tumor's causing my visions. That explains a lot, doesn't it? Cold, hard science. Humans always look for narrative and causality. Nothing that he just said suggests that this "mass" and your visions are linked in any way. You don't want to believe it. The thing about Ariadne... Dionysus rescued her, but she ended up dying anyway. Didn't she, John? Woman (over P.A. system): Nurse Garcia, call the satellite pharmacy. Nurse Garcia, call the satellite pharmacy. About time, numb nuts. Get this thing fixed. (buzzing, crackling) Okay. (lights buzzing, crackling) (sighs) (growling) (snarling) (snarling) (screams) (choking) Man: Excuse me, sir? Sir. Constantine: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I can't smoke here. Actually, I was just, uh, hoping to get one of those. Ah, sure. Thanks. Filthy habit. Fix it! If this is about Zed... Who the hell do you think it's about?! Did you know, eh? Did you know all this time? Calm down, John. She had headaches, and I told her to push past the pain and get out there in the field and fight bloody demons. I said that to her, Manny. This is not your fault. You're damn right it's not my fault! Now fix it, or I'm not working for you anymore. And how would you suggest that I... Heal her. Heal her. I'm sorry, John. This is out of my hands. And yours. Now, look. You can set yourself on fire with anger or you can focus on what you can control. I think I'll do just that, mate. (coughs) Gaha oiad naneel ol Och... coraxo Oiad vnph. (gasps) What... what was that? A vial of air from Hades. A real stunner, eh? So was the siren I won it from. Now that... that was a weekend to remember. What did you do, John? Took your advice. I'm focusing on what I can control, and that's you. Zed's laid out, so I need help. So now your boots are on the ground with me. Trapped, until the spell wears off. John... John, come here. (grunts) John, listen to me. It doesn't work like that, John. Listen to me. Listen. Do you know why I don't stay in a human body for very long? All that messy blood, coursing through your veins, all those feelings and urges... You probably need a nice shower in heavenly light afterwards, don't you? John... when I am in a body I lose contact with the heavenly host, its vast stores of knowledge, and, more importantly, all of my angelic powers. Well, it's not like you were using them anyway, is it, chief? (light buzzing) Again. What? Another sign of dark matter. It interferes with illumination. You can follow it like a trail of bread crumbs. Come on, boots. (sighs) (lights buzzing, crackling) (indistinct P.A. announcement) Hey, Doc. What... what are you...? (beeping) What are you doing? Newsflash: people can see you. Try not to draw attention to us. By the look of things, we missed this b*st*rd by a few minutes. John, this is all... it's... Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're bloody squeamish. I've seen death before, but... that smell... (retching) Oh, yeah, that's great, go ahead. Just contaminate the crime scene. That's the thing about being mortal. You can't just flap out when things get rough. And this here, this is rough. This wasn't a clean murder; this was a bloody savaging. Hold on a second. Ah... Come on. Constantine: Heart of darkness. Most of these mystic "tells," they're not so literal, but this one... The Black Diamond caused this. You know the legend, then? It's not a legend, John. I was there. A sorcerer amassed infernal power. Claimed to be a god. Plagues fell, crops withered, children perished. Finally, the people cried out to the Almighty Father and a shaft of heavenly light was released. The sorcerer was destroyed and his dark power hardened into a pure mass... a black diamond of radiant evil. An angel's fiery sword shattered the diamond, so that no one man could ever wield it again. All this around the time your boss decided to turn on the tap. The Great Flood spread the diamond fragments all around the world. Every time one was found... Death followed. And the victims ended up like this poor sod. All right. Oi. Come on. (lights buzzing) (indistinct P.A. announcement) What? If the police get involved, they'll close the ward and kick me to the curb. I'm afraid we're gonna have to let Drunken Duncan steep for the time being. But would it hurt you to show respect? A man is dead. Yeah, and he won't be the only one if we don't find our killer. There's no sign of forced entry on that door. I reckon we're looking for someone that has or stole a key card. And a Black Diamond with infernal power. You know, locking me in this body, you're putting us in danger. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bygones be bygones. Oh, and speaking of infernal power. Can you use a computer? I have a general knowledge... Uh, save it. I need you to look up Taylor and this orderly Duncan. See if they have anything else in common, besides the fact they both died here in the bosom of the lovely St. Catherine, all right? John? Dr. Bob Carroll, anesthesiology. Excellent. You can free reign of all these halls, Doc. Use them wisely. When I get my wings back... (groans) (footsteps approaching) What are you doing back? Following up on a lead. You find anything in Jasper's papers? Yeah, I'm working on it. His filing system leaves a lot to be desired. All right, well, you stay at it. Got to be here somewhere. How's Zed? Any word after the CAT scan? Aah! Bloody Jasper! Never makes things easy! I tried calling the hospital. But no one answered in her room. Reception didn't tell me squat. (mumbling) John! Talk to me. She has a brain tumor, Chas. Over the temporal lobe. It's language, emotion, memory and, uh... visions. Someone should be with her. She's resting. This is our priority now. What's that? Well, according to this label here, this box contains a fragment of the Black Diamond. And hopefully the answer to whatever's laying waste to those poor sods at the hospital. Dr. Carroll? Can I help you with something? Oh, yeah, Brad showed me how to get the patient files, but every time I, I hit print, I get the little swirly pinwheel. Nurse (over intercom): Nurse Bailey to pediatrics. Nurse Bailey to pediatrics. (printer whirring) That was humbling. Nothing wrong with being a Luddite. I actually find it refreshing. (chuckles) Go get me the damn doc! Is he always like that? Mr. Morris keeps me on my toes. Thank God it's my break. You know, those aren't the most current files. If you'd like, I can pull the charts for you. Oh, yeah. If it's no trouble, I... appreciate that, that's... that's, uh... Yeah. (over P.A.): Lab technician to OR6. Lab technician to OR6. Whoa! (passionate moan) Oh, I hate the game we have to play when we're in front of the others, Dr. Carroll. I don't know about you, but my day has been one long sprint through hell. And the only thing that got me through it was imagining you... and me... right here. Wha...? Right now. (grunting) Now? Now. But... I... (zipper unzips) Oh, now! Now! What's the plan? The pieces of this Black Diamond are basically calcified evil. All I know is that a human being isn't supposed to touch it, because... well, that's what I want to find out. Why? What happens? You need a guinea pig. I prefer the term "test subject." And, uh, only if you're game. Well, I've already been stabbed once today. What do I do? (clicking, whirring) All you have to do, mate, is, uh... (clears his throat) you hold the diamond. Well, what's with the gun? It's just a precaution, you know. Worst case scenario. All right. Well... Let's get this over with. Hmm. (deep groaning) Chas, I think you better drop the stone! Chase you need to drop the stone, all right?! Chas, mate, drop the bloody stone, will you?! Drop the stone! (grunting) (growling) (yelling) (grunting) Sorry about that, mate. Oh. Did you get what you were looking for? Uh... Yeah. Unfortunately, I think I did. Did you page me? Yeah. Come here. What? You know what a shard of Black Diamond does to a human? It brings out their rage, doubles their strength, and makes a man want to murder. (sniffing) Are you wearing perfume? What? (laughs) You see that? You see that what you're feeling there, that's, that's embarrassment. It's socialized, not innate. And trust me, it's not worth it. Look. I feel... guilty. Oh, you feel guilty. The man's body had all these feelings, and I used a woman to extinguish them. You mean you made two poor sods feel pleasure. Momentary relief from the, uh, tragedy of everyday living. That doesn't sound like a sin to me, mate. But then again, you know, I wasn't around when they made those rules. Do what thou wilt. It's too much, John. I want out! Yeah, well, your time's not done! It's out of my power, as you're so fond of saying. Now, I know it's hard. All those chemicals swirling around. Your heart aches, your head hurts, makes it hard to concentrate, doesn't it? Yeah, I don't know how you get anything done. A little bit of denial and a whole lot of gin. Oh, did you get those files or were you, uh, too busy playing doctor? (chuckles) Taylor and Duncan both had a problem with substance abuse. They went here, at St. Catherine's. The orderly, Duncan? His brother gave him part of a liver. He still went back to drinking. Two addicts made it to sobriety, only to fall off the wagon. Well, that's a pattern shared by our victims. I never understood it when mortals waste a second chance. It makes me angry. It's... Maybe it makes the killer angry. Madness. Anger. On your rounds, did you notice anyone who was full of suppressed rage? Morris... patient with skin grafts. Yes. Linda told me that he fell asleep halfway through a bottle of beer and a cigarette, set his house on fire. Wife and kids died, he survived. Now he terrorizes everyone. Abusive, abrasive... I'll deal with Morris. You check on Zed. She-she's ill, John. If you can't talk to her now, when can you? What if I can live with the headaches? I still recommend the biopsy just to be safe. Dr. Carroll, great. Zed, this is Dr. Carroll. You can call me Bob. He'll be handling your anesthesia in the morning. Zed here was just feeling a little nervous about the procedure. Not about the biopsy... the surgery. Removing the tumor? I might not want to do that. I understand how scary this must seem to you, believe me. But it's a very small mass. It's accessible. And the surgeons here? They do this procedure all the time. What if it's supposed to be there? You don't want something in your body that could take your life at anytime. Shrapnel, half inch from my heart. Too close to cut out. You served in the military? I was a corpsman in Baghdad, yes. I stitched up soldiers and civilians. When the IEDs hit, I was in the secondary blast. But I lived. I was lucky. You're lucky, Zed. The fact that we found this early? It's a blessing. I'll be back. Just think it over. Who are you? Interesting. You can tell? I'm a sensitive. You're not a doctor. Who are you? You'd know me as Manny. Are you here for me? Am I going to die? Ooh. All humans die. As to your time, I don't have the answers for that. John grounded me in this body and I just wanted to see how you were. He sent you? John has a hard time communicating his feelings. I know. Can I ask you another question? Of course. My visions? Are they a gift from God? Or do my abilities come from somewhere evil and the tumor is my... punishment? Do you think your powers are evil? Sometimes they feel that way. But since I met John, I... I've been able to use them to save lives. And if this is my gift, I'll put up with the pain. Exactly. So my visions do come from God? Like I said, John grounded me in this body. So I'm cut off from my power, but based on what you've told me, Zed, you have all the answers you need. Morris, you shouldn't be smoking here or anywhere; get back in bed! (light crackles) (indistinct chatter) (light crackles) (light crackles) Hey, hey, hey, have you seen Morris? A big lad, got a pretty face, real lady killer. I'm sorry. (sighs) (lights buzzing, crackling) (screams) (electrical crackling) (growling) (Morris continues screaming) Halt, you thing of darkness! By my power, halt! (Constantine groans) Constantine: Wish you had a bloody pager when you were an angel. Would make my life a hell of a lot easier. Manny: You okay? Constantine: (groans) Yeah, only hurts when I breathe. Here's to hoping you get to experience pain before, uh, your tour of the human condition is done. What happened? Well, it turns out that Morris isn't our killer after all. Did you see who did it? I saw a manifestation of the Black Diamond's evil, just not the face. So if Morris isn't the killer, then we're back to square one. (sighs) We are seriously missing something obvious here. Zed. (scoffs) You're missing Zed, not just her value to the case, her value to you as a source of support. I see it all... All right. Just, you know... (laughing): No, no. leave it out, will you? I recognize the sarcasm masking your true feelings, John. That's what I admire about you... All the darkness you've seen, and still you have the heart to do what you do. What do you want me to say, Manny, eh? What do you want me to say? That I helped her use her gift, and if the price of that magic is a bloody tumor in her brain, then that's my fault... Is that what you want me to say? It's not your fault. You're fighting a war, John. Ah... Wounds are inevitable. Now what the bloody hell do you know about that? I've been watching mankind from the beginning, John. The price of battle doesn't change. You should talk to Zed's doctor. (chuckles) It might not be a holy war against the darkness, but he lost friends in the front line, too. Whoa, wh-wh-whoa, wait a minute. What front lines? Galen was a corpsman with the Marines. He had it pretty rough over in the Middle East. Ah... What? Geez, if he was a snake, he would have bloody bitten me. The Black Diamond at Jasper's, that came from a place called "Gift from God." That translates into Bagh-dadu. We call it... Baghdad. Baghdad. Galen is the killer. John, he's Zed's doctor. (knocking on door) Galen: Zed? Yeah? Are you withdrawing your consent for the procedure? Yeah, I'm checking out, Doctor. You cannot do this. Yes, I can, it's my decision. There is no decision, Zed. This is your second chance. Do you know how many people don't get a choice? You said yourself you don't know what this mass is. It may be nothing at all. But we can't be sure without the procedure. We need to know... Sometimes you can't know, Doctor. None of you... None of you listen. Oh, another one. Pissing it all away for the second time, eh? What? Just like Taylor, Morris, Duncan. They were healed. And then they slid back, and so you killed them. Are you sure, John? I... I didn't kill anyone. Even when I was serving. I've spent my life healing. Bob, what is this? Manny: I'm sorry, Tom. This isn't your fault. When your unit was hit, there must have been a piece of Black Diamond in the ground. All right, I don't know what you three are up to, but I'm calling security... It isn't shrapnel that's next to your heart, mate. It's shards of a Black Diamond. Their pieces drawn together, and that's the pull you're feeling right there. (shouts in pain) You stay here! (electrical crackling) (lights buzzing) John! It's burning. This way. (lights buzzing) Wait, wait, he's here? The diamond wants to reassemble. It's like a magnet, pulling us to him. John, the white light, I know what it means. (creaking, slams) It may be too late for that, luv. (snarling) I should have taken him out when I had the chance. Now that he's turned, we'll never get close to him. Manny: If Galen is still in that body, maybe we can appeal to his-his better nature. I'm sorry to inform you, but the doctor is not in. No! (groans in frustration) John, the light in my vision, the terrifying holy light. Right? Manny. What? You need to open your shirt. What? Hey, what are you doing? John, what are you doing? John, listen. I'm reversing the spell I cast on you, mate. Are you telling me...? I could have released you at any time. We can talk about that later. (growls) Hurry up. (snarling) (screams) Just close your eyes, Doc. Well, that will work as well. Zed: John, use the Black Diamond! John! I have never asked before, but I am asking you now. Please, please. Manny: Stop. Thomas Galen. Yes. It's time to come home. Zed: It's just like my vision. The heavenly light. It's the only thing that can fight dark matter. Your work here is finished. Peace is yours. Your place of rest... awaits. (chuckles) Thanks for the assist, old son. (insects chirping) (speaking low, indistinctly) (door opens) I want to tell you something about me that nobody knows. I wake up every morning, and for the first five minutes of the day, I imagine that everyone I care about is dead. I lie there, and... I meditate on that. So that when it inevitably happens, then, uh... it lessens the blow. Then what do you do? I spark a ciggy and fry an egg. (laughs softly) So are you telling me I'm on that list now? Why don't you just enjoy your time with them, John? Ah... Constantine: You're up to your old tricks again. Manny's here. I know. You can see him? You're... not having the surgery? John taught me that... magic has its cost. If that cost is pain, I'll take it. That's a brave decision. Ooh, compliments as well. You have changed, angel. You never answered my question about my visions. Where do they come from? I'm here, aren't I? Well, now he's your problem as well. Guess I'll just leave you two to the Almighty.